


Merciful Release

by AnheliaAescar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Masochism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnheliaAescar/pseuds/AnheliaAescar
Summary: Hana seems to enjoy having her hurts taken care of by Angela.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a first draft really, this will be fleshed out and continued.

"You have to be more careful, Hana!" Angela tells her. "It's not like _you_ to make mistakes like this."

The young woman smiles blissfully and does not reply. Endorphins, perhaps, or drugs in her system? She's heard that the MEKA units use such things as a matter of course during battle. Well, nothing to be done now. _Later, I should warn her about using powerful painkillers too much._

"Well," Angela says, abruptly businesslike. "Let me see the wound." She could worry about Hana's mood later. And needed to.

Without prompting, Hana quickly unzips and peels off her skin-tight flight suit, tossing it over the back of one of the chairs. She's wearing bike shorts and a sleeveless, close-fitting spandex top underneath, surprisingly practical. 

"You don't match your photoshoots," Angela observes with a chuckle. One of Hana's sponsors is a lingerie company, and she's seen the ads.

Hana shakes her head. "Advertising. That stuff is cute! But not practical. Why, Dr. Ziegler, I didn't know you paid so much attention!"

"I always take a keen interest in my patients," Angela says primly, but her cheeks are just slightly flushed. 

"Especially when they are cute like me?"

Angela doesn't answer that one. Her reputation clearly gets around. Instead, she turns her attention to the nasty burn wound on Hana's thigh. "I'm going to have to clean this first, and it will hurt. May I?"

Hana's response is too quick, too perky. "Of course, Dr Ziegler!" Not fear, not aversion in that voice. More the feeling of a content cat getting its favorite treat. 

Angela would swear that the girl moans when her gentle hands clean out the char and dirt and bits of shredded flight suit. Then the healing nanites, now the wound is clean. Fresh new flesh fills the damage quickly; it's always a delight to watch. Hana watches herself grow back with an expression of bliss.

She rubs a healing cream into the new skin to help it mesh with the old, and tapes a cushioning pad onto it. "Leave that on for 24 hours," Angela tells her, "and don't get it wet either!" Her fingers caress Hana's thigh, just a little too much to be accidental. The girl is flirting with her, after all, she'd swear.

"Sure thing, Doc!" Hana slips the flight suit back on, blows Angela a kiss and skips out. 

There is a dark patch on the paper covering the exam table. Angela touches it and brings it up to sniff. Just what she thought. 

She composes a text to Hana: `**There are better ways to get what you need than this. Come see me and we can talk.**`

She takes a deep breath and sends it. 

A tense few minutes before the answer. 

`**Yes**` , is all it says. 

Angela is unusually perky for the rest of the day.


End file.
